Terminal One-Shot
by classykazmiller25
Summary: Nails, Kid, and... a whiny Over-Lord? Read, Recieve and Review bros!


Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, but I've been caught up in various school work, along with some writer's block. So, in the mean time, I will provide this MW3 One-Shot for ya! I have played it at a friend's house, and will now be doing a one-shot on a spec ops map with one OTHER oc. Yes, that means you can now enter your o.c.'s via PM or Review for me to use! For this one, I will do the Terminal DLC, with Rocky Power's OC, Kid. Yes, that means he will be alive in my upcoming fic, for those of you who have been wondering. Also, I will be hiding the name of Spec-Op's maps in the story. If you spot it first, your oc will be with Nails in that map!

* * *

I walked quietly, pointing my Five-seveN up the stairs. Kid did the same with his own pistol, 1 hand on his gun, the other on the steel Louisville slugger that he had on his back.

I kneeled down, patching Over-Lord through my com-link. Me and Kid's mission was to clear this area of any chemical agents from Makarov's gas attack last week. We had successfully disarmed the bomb's and extracted the nerve gas without any Resistance.

"Over-Lord, this is Captain Sanderson with Corporal Power, we have the agent, over. Awaiting extraction, over."

"Alright, we are sending a Little-Bird there, over."

We waited patiently, and 10 minutes later, a chopper with the Disavowed symbol began to land.

However, once it let down its ladder, I heard the unmistakable sound of an RPG.

SCREEEEEE!

"HIT THE FUCKING DECK!" I yelled, tackling Kid to the ground.

BWOOSH!

The chopper toke a heavy hit to the side, smoke beginning to pour out of it as it slowly descended.

I turned to where the rocket came from, shooting the hostile in the chest twice. He crumbled, but not before pressing his alert becon.

BOOM!

The chopper exploded on the ground, sending smoke and ash into the oxygen around us.

I looked up the stairs, aiming with just 1 hand as I helped Kid up to his feet.

We both sprinted up the stairs, with Kid pulling out his bat.

Popping off 5 rounds into 2 advancing Russian's, I dived over the Burger Town counter. Kid followed as well, slugging one guy in the nose, and capping another.

I shot 6 more rounds at a covering enemy, before reloading my sidearm.

Kid pulled out his Model 1887, saying "I'll cover, grab some rifles for us! I need an AEK-971!"

I nodded, before flipping myself over the telling area. I sprinted forward, shooting a tango in the stomach as he tried to attack me.

I slide to the munitions crate, opening up the screen on top. I ordered an M4 with a red dot and foregrip, an MSR, and an AEK-971 with a Kobra sight, as well as an exvil.

"We can send you some weapons, but we can't do an exvil; they have Mobile SAM sites all around. We can, however, send in troops and air support, as well as extra bullets. If you can destroy those SAM sites, we can get you out of there, over."

"Roger that, will do Over-Lord, over and out."

I put the MSR on my back, as well the AEK. I slapped a mag into my M4, pulling back the bolt as I looked down the sight. I sprayed 5 rounds at the enemy, killing 1 Spetnaz and wounding another.

Tossing the rifle to Kid, I made my way back to the Burger Town counter, I flung a frag to where the soldiers were hiding out.

BOOM!

Bodies flew in all different directions, ending the lives of 3 more men.

"Kid, let's regroup at the abandoned plane, I'll cover you from here!"

He nodded, before putting his rifle away and pulling the lever of his shotgun back.

He ran out the side, blasting a Russian in the chest as he chucked a knife into an attack dog's throat.

I crouched, firing my M4 in quick bursts to save ammo.

Eventually, we cleared the lobby and got into the plane.

I let him enter first, watching his back.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!"

I perked up, before looking in.

"RUN FOREST, RUN!" Kid yelled, speeding past me.

I looked in, to see a nightmare…

A mother fucking juggernaut. And it had a PKP.

I followed Kid, firing 10 rounds into the walking tank. He didn't falter, firing a round into the stone next to my head.

I knee slid to the munitions, and grabbed a MK46 red dot, as well as some steady aim supplements.

I toke the pills, before firing my machine gun into the enemy.

He fell, twitching in pain.

I kneeled next to him, and unholstered his MP412, before blowing a hole in the side of his head.

"Come on Kid, grab his PKP! I'll take care of the SAM site!"

He nodded, before picking up the heavy weapon and walking in the opposite direction.

I fired blisteringly hot bullets into the defending opposition, jumping out the landing bay to the site.

BUZZ!

I turned, to see an enemy chopper.

I ran to the sight, waiting for the chopper to fire it's rockets.

FWOOSH!

I stood in front of it, jumping at the last second.

BOOM!

I shot the pilot in the head with just 1 round from the MP12, putting it in my holster.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder, pulling me back.

I pulled out my knife, but I was calmed as I saw it was just Kid.

I put my MK46 on my back, holding my M4 with just one hand as I patched Over-Lord through.

"We have taken out the sites, over."

"Alright, sending next chopper over."

SCREEEEEEEEEE!

I turned, to see a mortar smash into the chopper, putting it down in flames.

"Aw shit…" I said, loading my rifle.

"Captain, you need to take out that mortar site!"


End file.
